Power Games
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: A Rufus and Sephiroth story. Rufus has always had everything which he wanted, and now he wants his father's prize possession. Sephiroth wants more control over the company. Let the power games begin.
1. First sight

**Pairing:** Rufus/Sephiroth  
**AN:** This will be a series of unlinked Rufus/Sephiroth one shots, of varying lengths and themes.  
**Requested by:** OvenBased  
**Warnings:** Violence and hints of a male/male relationship  
**Summary:** Rufus's first sight of Sephiroth

* * *

The boy noticed him the second he first saw him, standing to watch one of his father's well planned and rehearsed shows of strength. Amongst the crowd of enhanced men, one stood out. He was curious enough to step away from Tseng, his ever present blue shadow, to gain a closer look. He watched, fascinated, at each well practiced action, every wave of the immaculate silver hair. The long blade swung and blood flowered out from his opponent, spreading across the other's body, but the magnificent hair remained untainted.

It took his breath away, and the rest of the world seemed to fade, with that man being all that mattered. The boy watched every movement, smiling vacantly as he watched the warrior fight. Tseng pushed his shoulder. It took him a moment to realise that it was a signal for him to look away from the enthralling warrior, and to instead approach his hated cretin of a father.

He walked over and stood beside him, leaning to listen to his father's words. It didn't matter if he heard or not, or what he thought, what mattered was that he was seen by the world to be valued by his father, someone he would consider consulting. Neither of them paid the other any interest, unless his father was angry and they were alone. Tseng would always be there to heal him afterwards. This time his father was saying something about a war, destruction. He guessed it would be Wutai again. A chance for his father to cause pain, order death and brutality to innocent civilians and proud fighters alike. That was good, his father was less likely to cause any injury to him, or act badly towards him, if he could exercise his impotent fury over someone else.

His father may have been powerful, in control of most of the world, but he was weak, the total opposite of the man who stood proudly before him. Though the fascinating silver haired General was physically unbeatable, he was still his father's possession, and therefore indirectly Rufus's. He wanted to be the one to control that strength, to influence him. His breath caught in his throat at the thought of being the one to order that man, to choose when he should fight, when he should win, when he should die. He would be able to, one day, when his oaf of a father was dead…

He didn't want to wait. His smirk widened as he leant against his father, ignoring his words, his mind elsewhere. He was imagining whispering a death-command, an order to take the current president's life, into that delicate, well sculpted ear. Brushing that silken cascade of hair aside so that his tongue could trace the path of his words, seeing the other man remain stoic and emotionless against him. Breaking down those barriers, seeing more of that faultless skin as they plotted his father's death. It felt amazing.


	2. Dinner

**AN:** Thanks to those who review for the support and advice.  
**Pairing:** Rufus/Sephiroth  
**Warnings:** Hints of a Male/Male relationship

* * *

The blonde raised his eyes, staring across the table, watching the general eat. It seemed almost obscene, the way that he was just as elegant while eating as he was in the training exercises, as he was on the battlefield. This time, his father was in conversation with Tseng, and that meant that he could watch him unhindered. His eyes rested for a moment on those crafted lips, his own rising into a smirk as he imagined running his thumb along them.

The eyes were downcast as the warrior focussed on his food, and that meant that Rufus could stare unashamed. His eyes traced those dark clothes, imagining pushing them aside. He could see him better now, had they both reached out they would have been able to touch above the banquet. He noticed that the general's eyelashes were surprisingly long, casting shadows on his cheek and adding a hint of femininity to his otherwise masculine face.

Rufus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, sighing as Tseng passed by. He stayed still as Tseng pressed a hand to his forehead, automatically checking he didn't have a fever. That was a custom with the other man, since Rufus had fallen ill last winter. He was the company's future; he wasn't allowed to get sick. Soon the Turk took his seat on Rufus's other side, leaving the boy sat between him and his father, and opposite that cold-blooded killer which fascinated him. Rufus wondered if the general's skin was cold to the touch, imagining making it warm, flushed at his touch. He gasped slightly in delight.

Emerald eyes flicked up at the noise, met his, made his heart race. He stared, hypnotised, as the tip of a pale pink tongue ran along the top of the general's lip, wetting it and leaving it glistening slightly in the light. He saw the lips moving, and it took him a moment to realise the question they formed was aimed towards him, longer still to work out what it was that he had said.  
"Is something wrong Master ShinRa?"

Rufus bit his lip to hold back a moan, wordlessly shaking his head. He was captivated by that satiny voice, deep and sensuous, and the shivers running down his spine increased as the general leaned forwards across the table, the tips of his hair running across the silk tablecloth, and the question was repeated. Rufus could feel his own skin getting flushed, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to breathe.

The general sat back down, with a momentary frown marring that perfect face, and continued to eat. For the rest of the meal, Rufus tried to limit his glances, preferring to watch the other unobserved and to allow his mind to drift. He would have him.

At the end of the meal, the general stood in a sinuous movement, his hair flowing behind him like it had on the battlefield. Everything about him was so precise, so perfect, that Rufus wanted nothing more than to see him uncontrolled, emotional, his. A plan began to form in his mind. He would discover his identity and find a way to get him alone, seduce him. The general would submit to him, become his, destroy his father and then lead him to power over the company, and from there to control over the world.

* * *

The general walked from the room, considering the information he had discovered over dinner. Not from the President, that man rarely yielded anything of value, and what he had announced had already been dissected by him months ago, before going public, within their private meetings. The most information he had gathered was the nature of ShinRa's heir's feelings towards him. The young boy clearly desired him, and was stunned to silence by his presence. He could use that to gain greater influence and control over the company.


	3. Lessons

**AN:** Thank you! I am sorry this update was so late, I hope you like it.  
**Pairing:** Rufus/Sephiroth

* * *

It was the day over the banquet, and Rufus was sitting in his lessons. He was meant to be focussed on his teacher's droning about the distant land of Wutai which they were battling, and yet his mind was on other things. Whilst he was expected to listen to ramblings about a foreign culture, instead he was playing out the meal from the night before. That General's cascade of hair brushing over the white table cloth, those beautiful lips parted as he spoke to him.

He shifted again in his seat. His father was in a meeting, and would probably be there all day, so he was stuck alone with his tutor. There was nothing of interest; he already knew all of this. He was several weeks ahead of his teacher, and so could afford to lose this one day in fantasy. He could remember the image of that man. He had done some research last night, and now that beautiful figure had a name. Sephiroth. He whispered it to himself, forgetting his notes, loving the sound of it on his voice, hearing the syllables slip off his tongue and imagining that he was screaming it, the other close against him, before their lips met in a fierce kiss.  
"Sephiroth…"

There was a cough and he jumped slightly. He glanced up, stunned by how realistic his imagination had become. The black clad figure reclined against the doorframe, green eyes sparkling in lust. Rufus gasped. He should have not been losing control like this.

"Excuse me Master ShinRa?" The general who now had a name, that name, that beautiful name, was speaking to him, and he realised that this was no hallucination. This was reality. He raised a pale hand, signalling for his teacher to leave. As the tutor left, the general walked closer, the door swinging closed behind him. The general was now a few feet away, and the young vice-president's heart raced.

He bit his lip, struggling to speak. He would manage this, could manage to talk, to not stutter. He outranked this other man; he was more powerful than him. He would not show fear.  
"Yes General Sephiroth?" A quiet shiver ran down the boy's spine at saying the name to the man in question, but his voice stayed steady.

Sephiroth inclined his head slightly, allowing a greater glimpse of the soft skin along his neck. He was impressed that so far, the boy had managed to maintain some semblance of self control. He spoke slowly, pale tongue darting out between words, hypnotising the boy.  
"I wished to speak to you after last night's meal." His hand twitched up slightly, as though he wanted to touch the other, but was quickly brought back down as the General continued with his speech. "I have to go to a meeting soon, but I thought" there was a slight pause, another flick of the tongue "I would have time to see you."

Rufus could hardly think. His plan was going so much better than he could have dreamed of. He ran his own tongue across his lips, wanting to touch that gorgeous hair, to feel the strands between his fingers. He nodded slowly, trying to think of a reply.  
"Thank you for visiting. It is alright that you will not be here for long." Another deep breath, trying to remain calm. "Why did you visit?"

Sephiroth's lips lifted up a little in a smile. His plan was working as well as Rufus's own.  
"I could not help thinking of you. I wanted to ensure you were alright." He watched the other's eyes, able to see the thoughts in the other's mind, the honest belief that he had come here because he had been unable to stop thinking of the other. Rufus's tongue darted out, and Sephiroth wondered what exactly Rufus was thinking of. As the young man's eyes closed slightly, Sephiroth moved closer.

Again, Rufus licked his lips. The other had been thinking about him. He could imagine the man laying sprawled out on the bed, thinking of the meal the way he himself had been. His eyes widened as he was shocked. The other was closer to him than ever before, closer even than in the meal.

Sephiroth leant closer, lips brushing the other. He could feel the boy struggling to breathe, pressing his lips forwards, but he didn't allow more than a split second of contact. With that, he turned and walked out of the room, pausing to call over his shoulder.  
"I cannot be late."

Rufus nodded, sitting back in his seat as he panted and thought through what had just occurred. He had kissed him.


	4. Kiss

**AN:** Another update, hope it is alright, and feel free to suggest ideas of where this should be heading!  
**Pairing:** Rufus/Sephiroth

* * *

After that kiss, Rufus had wandered around in a daze. His lessons seemed meaningless, and the only thought he filled his mind was of that incredible silver-haired General. Those startling eyes, so feline, and that soft silver hair. The strength that was so obvious when he fought. His father's property which would soon be his, hopefully before his father's death. After all, Rufus could use an ally like him when it came to taking control of the company. With Sephiroth by his side they could reform ShinRa into the perfect empire, have the entire world at their fingertips. With the General's ice control, which he would be the only one to pierce, they would be invincible.

He tried to ignore these thoughts, the idea of the other's soft skin, to stop squirming uncomfortably behind his desk and to instead focus on his role of vice president. It failed. He could no longer think properly, he would be unable to until he had dealt with these feelings. That should have been simple enough to do. He flipped open his cell phone and sent the other a message, ordering him to come to his private office for a meeting. He dismissed his tutor and waited.

Before Sephiroth arrived, he cleared his paperwork from the desk and, when his secretary informed him that that beautiful man was outside, he took his place in his leather seat before allowing him inside. Sephiroth stepped inside and Rufus watched, admiring each luxurious and sinuous movement, which Sephiroth enhanced for the other's attention. Rufus beckoned him closer, examining the tight leather of the other's clothes, and Sephiroth had the sudden urge to roll his eyes. He repressed that impulse, walking closer and leaning over the desk, hair brushing the other's fingertips.

Rufus's eyes glanced up and his eyes widened, licking his lips before he came back under his own control. He reached and placed his hands on the other's shoulders, pushing him down into the chair before walking around the table, resting his hands again on the other's shoulders. Sephiroth was surprised. He hadn't expected this boy to be so forwards, but at least it proved his plan was working. Rufus leant forwards and kissed him deeply.

Sephiroth's eyes widened and he almost struggled. If he had, he would have destroyed all his work. So he kissed back equally passionately, entwining the pale pink tongue which Rufus adored around the teenager's clumsier attempt. He tried to guide him. After a few moments Rufus pulled away, face flushed. This was his first passionate kiss, and for it to be with such an amazing man took his breath away. He panted, relying on the other to support his weight.

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around the other's waist, whilst the other gloved hand slipped into his pocket, grasping his cell phone. He opened it, keeping it concealed within his pocket, before triggering the alarm.

Rufus frowned, the noise slowly registering. He looked up, more than a little dazed, inhaling the other's scent. Sephiroth pulled his cell from his pocket and examined it, slender fingers caressing the gadget, a momentary frown creasing his smooth forehead.  
"I have to go to a meeting." With that he raised his hands, easing the other away from him.

Rufus nodded, but when the other went to leave he grabbed a hold of his hand, fingers exploring the pale strip of skin between the sleeve of his coat and his dark gloves. He wanted to ask him not to leave, but he knew that that would be a sign of weakness. He gazed into those eyes and his heart caught into his chest. He took a deep breath, mouth feeling unusually dry.  
"I want you." After admitting those three words, he let go of the other's hand.

Sephiroth walked from the room, smirking a little to himself. If anything, he was managing to run ahead of plan.


	5. Offers

**AN: **Thank you for all your encouraging reviews! I am trying to update more often. Sorry that this chapter is short, I will try and continue it soon.  
**PAIRING:** Sephiroth/Rufus

Rufus could barely think after that kiss, having had power over Sephiroth. It had been incredible. He could remember pushing the other down, seeing that delicious beauty and slight fear in the other's eyes. It had kicked him out of his slump and now he worked harder than ever before, trying to become someone worthy of the company, worthy of that man.

He had devoted himself to his paperwork, trying to keep his thoughts under control. It wouldn't do to become distracted. Slowly the pile of paperwork ahead of him decreased, and he began to lose focus on the task at hand.

The door opened, and unable to stop himself, Rufus looked up, heart hammering in his chest. He hoped it was the General, but knew that that man would have no reason to be visiting him. Yet still, what he saw was that silver-haired God, the most incredible man he had ever met, his every movement oozing strength and seduction. Rufus could feel himself blushing and raised a hand, aiming to call the other closer, mouth far too dry to speak.

Sephiroth barely acknowledged the other's gesture but walked closer, movements sinuous, predatory. He stopped when he was standing across the desk from Rufus, leaning his weight forwards on his hands against the desk. His spine arched and he stared deep into Rufus's eyes. He smiled to himself as the boy stared back, transfixed. He opened his mouth and spoke, trying to convey desire in his voice even as his words were calm and professional.  
"I wondered if you would mind ensuring that I gained more funding? I would then be able to enjoy more time for myself and superior weaponry."

Rufus felt stunned, reading exactly what Sephiroth had intended he would into those words. If the General had more time then they could spend that time together. Before even thinking, he nodded his head. He could not deny this man anything.

Sephiroth permitted himself an almost invisible smirk and nodded his head.  
"Thank you Master ShinRa." He could see the other flush. He leant forwards and brushed his lips against the other's cheek, then turned and went to leave. He did not make it to the door before the boy called him back.

"Wait!" Rufus gasped as the other turned back to look at him, one sculptured eyebrow raised in curiosity. The Vice-President licked his lips, trying to form words. They were almost impossible to get out. "Do you want more power?"

That was enough to interest the General. He turned back and walked towards the table, this time seating himself on a small section that was clear of paperwork and glancing over his shoulder at the other. This could be what he was waiting for, a chance to run SOLDIER without interference, to make himself immensely important. The boy was the perfect pawn for his games.  
"Yes. How do you suggest?" He asked slowly, not daring to hope too much.

Rufus looked up at him, young eyes shining with innocent devotion and belief. Now his words were quick, impassioned and full of hope.  
"We could run it together. The company, the world. With you by my side we would be unstoppable." Sephiroth stared in shock. He hadn't expected a proposal that large. There was only one flaw with the boy's plan.  
"Your father…"

Rufus spoke quickly, not daring to think, but simply revealing his greatest hope, his dream of how he could take power and rid his life of the man he hated.  
"You will kill him."


	6. Decision

**AN:** Sorry for slight delay, wasn't quite sure what I should do in this chapter, but I'm quite pleased with it now!  
**Pairing:** Sephiroth and Rufus  
**Warnings: **Discussions of violence.

"You will kill him."

Sephiroth froze. That was not what he had expected to hear from the other man. Maybe a request for a deeper relationship between the two of them, maybe for Rufus to want him to ask his permission before future military decisions. Something to be expected. Not this. Not something that would mean he was forced to go against all his training, betray the man who had given him his employment. He pushed those thoughts aside, licking his tongue over his lips and glancing into Rufus's eyes, noticing the shiver that ran through the boy's body. He was so easy to fool. He bit on his lip, beginning to come to a decision.

"You would want me to?" Sephiroth's voice sounded uncertain, curious. It was all a lie, a trap to test how Rufus would respond. He wanted to manipulate Rufus, make sure that the child would give him what he wanted. He was almost certain he had the boy in his power, but had to know. The boy leant across the desk, brushing his lips against Sephiroth's, nodded, and Sephiroth knew that he was in the palm of his hand.

Rufus sat back down in his seat, feeling flustered. He'd kissed him and he had been too shocked to respond. Maybe he was asking too much, after all the two of them weren't a couple yet. But it would have to be done, before the two of them could truly be together. He gazed into those gorgeous emerald eyes, so beautiful and honest, and knew that his father had to die. It was the only way the two of them would be able to be together. Sephiroth must have known it, and that would be enough for him to agree.

Sephiroth nodded and smiled, and Rufus couldn't help noticing how his lips curved, parting slightly in the centre. It made him want to kiss him again, forget about his intentions and focus solely on themselves, on ruling the world together. There would be time for that later. For now, he would just have to wait for his silver angel to free him from his father's control and enable him to be the person that he had always been capable of being.

Sephiroth stood.

"I will go and do as you ask Master ShinRa." Rufus shivered and nodded, eyes momentarily closed in bliss and ecstasy. He opened them to look up at his perfect servant. "Go…" He whispered, voice shaking with emotion. He had dreamed of this for so long, and now finally it was happening. His hated father would be gone and he would be able to mould the world to fit his dreams.

Sephiroth smiled, kissed the boy's cheek then walked from the room. He hesitated, thinking through his options. He could betray the boy to his father. That would lead to an increase in pay, but little else, and he would lose the influence he had gained. He could have said he had tried and failed. But he would gain nothing from that, and it might shake the boy's faith in him. The only option left was to do as the boy asked, and kill the president. Mind made up, he fetched masamune and headed towards the presidential office.


	7. Death

**AN:** Sorry for the slight delay! I couldn't decide what should happen, but I'm relatively happy with my decision now. I hope you all like it!  
**Warnings:** Violence, Sephiroth.

* * *

The General pushed open the door and walked inside. There was no hesitation now, no plans to back down or stop this game. The power he had desired was within his grasp, and he refused to let it go. With this president removed, only Rufus would remain, and Rufus was within Sephiroth's control, would do everything he asked for. His hand rested on the hilt of his infamous sword.

The President was pouring over paperwork on his desk, forehead damp with sweat. He was panting slightly with the exhaustion of trying to remain upright, and manipulating his ludicrous bulk into his seat. He heard the door open, and glanced up.  
"Ah, Sephiroth. I am glad you are here, I need to review the military policy."

Sephiroth nodded, closing the door and then walking closer rapidly. He smiled at the President, the most powerful man in the world, and the one whom he would soon kill.  
"Of course Sir." He reached the desk and drew his sword. The President eyed him with concern, backing up against his seat.  
"Sephiroth…what are you…"

Sephiroth lunged forwards and thrust his sword into the President's chest, watching the vivid red blood come gurgling up from the wound and his mouth. Sephiroth pulled his sword out, wiping it clean on the dying man's red jacket. The blood barely showed, unlike the stream which was rapidly pooling on the desk. He turned his back on the man and walked away. He smirked slightly. The plan was going so well, and all he had to do was show Rufus what he had done for him, and he would take control through the young man, who would become his puppet. He waited until the man had let out his last rattling breath, and then walked out, careful to close the door.

"Rufus?" He called, smiling at the small boy who was still sat in his desk. Rufus looked up anxiously.  
"Is it done? Is he…" Rufus sighed, words failing him. Sephiroth smiled and nodded, walking closer and kneeling to kiss the new President's hand. That done, he wrapped his elegant fingers around the boy's, feeling his gaze upon him.  
"Let me show you…"

Rufus nodded and got to his feet, staring in wonder at the man before him. He had done what he had hoped, had freed him from his father's control. He truly was wonderful, and so exquisitely loyal.  
"You may stand." Sephiroth stood and led him to the office of his newly-murdered father.

Rufus pushed open the door and froze. His father, the man who had guided him and instructed him, even when he had been far too harsh, was slumped over the desk, his blood still soaking the paperwork as it slowly dried. He felt tears beading up in his eyes, but he forced them away. He ran forwards, away from Sephiroth, and held one of his father's hands. Though still warm, it was beginning to cool, and had an eerie clamminess which it had never had in life. But he would never be alive again. Rufus had longed for control of the company, but the sudden realisation that he had caused his father's death made him feel sick. It was a show of weakness which normally would not have allowed, but he was too stunned to control it.

Sephiroth watched as his plan began to fall apart. This would not work, this wasn't acceptable. He strode towards the boy, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close against his chest. He stroked his back. Rufus gasped as he faced pale sculpted flesh, and was reminded why he had given the order. He leant forwards, to nuzzle his face against him, and then Sephiroth took his jaw gently and lifted it, kissing him gently. Rufus looked up at him with devotion, and smiled. Sephiroth knew then at that moment that Rufus had his doubts, but was still his.

Sephiroth spoke softly, stroking the boy's hair.  
"We can be together now. Forever. There is no one who can stop us."


	8. Night

**AN:** Hello, and thank you again for your reading and support! Reviews are very much adored.  
**Pairing:** Sephiroth and Rufus  
**Warnings:** Kissing and cuddling, (language later on in this sentence) Sephiroth being a manipulative bastard.

* * *

Rufus was sat at his father's desk, the day after the incident. He had been emotional the day before, struggling to hold back the mixture of distress and joy which threatened to overwhelm him. He was still confused, suffering a strange combination of sadness and elation following the death of his father. He yawned a little, tears dry now. He hadn't been able to rest, having been rushed from meeting to meeting by the ever-present and attentive Sephiroth, who was doing all he could to make this transition easier. Still, the effort of taking over his father's company had exhausted him, and there was still a sheaf of paperwork before him. Sephiroth had explained that it needed to be completed before the two of them could go to bed together.

Sephiroth smiled, stroking slow fingers across the boy's spine, nibbling against his ear and watching the pleasurable shivers that his touch could provoke. This was going well, less than a day past their joint control and already Rufus had formally taken power, had secured their position and gained Wutaian support.  
"No… Rufus, you should give more money towards your military budget with the risk of terrorist groups at the moment. You don't want to rely on the backstage work from the Turks, you want your power known, you want to be feared…" He enhanced his words with a slight lick to the boy's skin, provoking a quiet moan.

"Thank you Sephiroth." Rufus murmured, altering his budget to comply with the other's suggestion. He was so lucky that Sephiroth was helping him, without him he would have been clueless, lost. With the other's help and advice he would have made different decisions, made mistakes which might have upset his company's power. Eventually, the work was over, and Sephiroth's arms were around him. He let the older man lift him, guide him to their new room.

Rufus had initially planned to keep his old suite, but Sephiroth had persuaded him that it would be best not to, that it would be better for the two of them to take his Father's larger rooms. He smiled up shyly at Sephiroth, a little nervous now, but the honesty in Sephiroth's eyes reassured him, made him know that it would all be alright.

Sephiroth could barely contain a smirk at the trust and adoration from the other. He had him so totally ensnared, it was almost beautiful. He smiled, sitting down beside the blonde, letting him run his fingers through the cascade of silver hair.

Rufus moaned, leaning up to kiss him deeply, fingers clutching slightly and the silken threads. He gasped against the other's lips, letting Sephiroth take control. There was no hesitation now, not like there had been before. With his Father gone, Sephiroth could finally express his true feelings. Rufus ran shaking fingers down the gap in the other's leather coat, exploring the satin flesh with the General's strength so clearly visible in the muscles. He could feel his face flushed with nervousness, feel himself panicking that he would make a mistake, mess this up, and Sephiroth still looked so calm. He wondered how he could manage it.

Sephiroth raised a hand, skillfully unbuttoning the now-President's shirt. He paused, leaning to kiss down his neck, chest, stomach, then pulled away, a slight smirk lingering on his face. He kissed Rufus on the cheek.  
"Rufus, you know how I feel for you?"

Rufus nodded. They both felt love for each other, only now it could continue unabated. He leant up for another kiss, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Sephiroth smiled down at him, then looked away, false sadness in his eyes.  
"And you say you feel the same, but you… you've done nothing to prove it. I did exactly what you wanted, I got rid of him, even though it could have killed me. I just want you to do something in return."

Rufus gasped, he hadn't realized that Sephiroth felt that way. He could feel guilt rising inside him, he had asked so much from Sephiroth and done so little in return. He reached up, taking Sephiroth's face between his two hands.  
"Sephiroth, I'm sorry." He sighed as the older man looked away. He wondered what, if anything, he could do in return. "There must be some way I can make it up to you."

The General turned his face away so that he didn't let his 'lover' see his smirk.  
"I…I wondered if maybe, just maybe, I would be able to have some control over the company… I know I am yours, but I hoped that we could be a little more equal…" He just hoped that this would go the way that he knew it would.

Rufus nodded again, nuzzling against his face and neck. He kissed his cheek gently  
"Of course. In the morning, we can draw up the paperwork."

Sephiroth lowered his hand, stroking the other's hips. He knew the other man wanted him, but he had no intention of letting it get that far, not if it could be avoided. This coy attitude was demeaning enough. He glanced up at him shyly beneath long silver eyelashes.

"Can't we do it now? So that I know you won't just throw me away afterwards? Please Rufus, it would mean a lot to me."  
Rufus looked down, trying not to think, not to feel guilty. He wanted Sephiroth now, but he could see how much it meant to him. After a few moments, he made his decision.  
"Alright."


	9. Deals

**AN:** One of my last chapters within this. Poor Rufus! Quite a short chapter this time.  
**Pairing:** Sephiroth/Rufus  
**Warnings:** Sephiroth is a bastard...I mean, language, men kissing, sexual references.

* * *

Rufus placed down his pen and smiled, having drawn up the paperwork. He held it out for Sephiroth to view and looked up, smiling as Sephiroth kissed his forehead. Sephiroth looked even more beautiful now that he was his.  
"There Sephiroth. We both have equal power now, don't you see? We're equal, I won't just throw you away." Sephiroth nodded, stroking Rufus's shoulders.  
"Thank you..." He'd been waiting for this, and now he had the power he needed. He kept up the soothing touches, reading through the paperwork. As Rufus said it had given him equal control of the company. "I feel so loved..." He murmured meaningless words which he thought would help his cause. It seemed to be working. Rufus would do anything for him. There was only one more stage to go, and then he would have total control.

Sephiroth licked his lips, his hunger and need for power shattering his common sense.  
"Rufus, what would happen to me if you died?" As soon as he spoke, he realized he had said too much. He could feel the boy in his arms tense, feel his breathing speeding up. He swallowed slightly, knowing he had made a mistake and said the wrong thing, worrying Rufus. He sighed, pressing a kiss to Rufus's cheek, then looked up at him sadly, green eyes shining with false tears. "I couldn't live without you Rufus, couldn't cope without having you by my side..." The boy was beginning to relax. He turned his face around and kissed him gently. "You won't leave me will you Rufus? Won't make me face this world alone..."

Rufus shook his head, smiling up at him. He wrapped his arms around the older man, one hand running through that gorgeous silver cascade which had first attracted him. Sephiroth seemed reassured by the contact, move vulnerable now than the independent warrior he had been previously.  
"If I died six months after this contract, the company would go to you. Before then, it would be shared between the other executives, some of Father's colleagues..." He smiled and leant up for another kiss. "But I won't leave you. We're together at last, we will be happy like that."

Sephiroth cradled him close, nodding, a frown on his face. That wasn't what he had wanted to hear, he had wanted to take power initially, but he knew the situation could be worse.  
"Of course Rufus...I trust you...Rufus, I'm not feeling very well...I've got a headache, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can... not tonight."

Rufus frowned in concern, turning and examining his face.  
"No... you don't look well." He stood, taking the older man's hand, and led him to his bed. He wasn't going to be selfish when Sephiroth was so sick. He carefully laid Sephiroth down, then lay with him, stroking his hair and murmuring reassurance. "You are perfect Sephiroth, mine, and I love you so much." Sephiroth smiled and nodded, nuzzling back against Rufus. Though he wouldn't admit it, it did feel quite nice to be held in this way. He shrugged it off, closing his eyes and letting the other's gentle touches lull him into sleep. Rufus stayed awake to watch, falling asleep many hours later.

Sephiroth woke the next morning, finding that he was lying with Rufus beside him. He smirked, slipping from the bed and heading to fetch breakfast for Rufus. He found some food in the kitchen, cooking a proper meal. It was clear the boy didn't eat enough. He walked back into the bedroom, placing a hand on Rufus's shoulder.  
"Rufus, I've got you some food..." He smiled at the boy as he blinked awake.

Rufus smiled back, leaning up to kiss Sephiroth. He took the plate from him, eating a few bites before holding it out to Sephiroth, making sure they both ate. He nuzzled up against Sephiroth, gazing up at him with adoration. He relaxed as Sephiroth stroked his hair.  
"I love you Sephiroth...you're so good to me."

Sephiroth nodded, kissing his cheek.  
"I love you too..." He continued caressing Rufus's hair and shoulder. Rufus was still under his control, and had forgotten about that misplaced question. He frowned, calculating quickly. He only had to put up with this with one hundred and eighty three more days, and then he would be able to drop this foolish pretence and get rid of Rufus.


	10. A month on

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, I was on holiday. Hope this makes up for it! Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please review with suggestions for the next chapter, or if I should leave it here.  
**Pairing: **Sephiroth/Rufus

* * *

The first few days, it had been easy to avoid contact, but Sephiroth soon found that he couldn't stop Rufus's constant pestering, his small touches and kisses every time that they were alone. Worse, he found that he no longer resented it quite so much. Initially he had claimed to be sick, but Rufus had gently nursed him, taking care of him to try and ensure that he got better, with no thought of himself. Finally, he had been forced to admit he was healed.

Sephiroth was sat beside Rufus at the desk. He could feel the boy's eyes on him, but he was used to that now. He continued working quietly on accounts, hand stroking over the paper. He didn't move it away when Rufus took it in his.

Rufus watched the other, temporarily hypnotized. Those woven silver threads, which he'd ran his fingers through when Sephiroth was sick, trailed over the desk. The general's mouth was slightly opened, tongue visible inside that warm cavern. Rufus shivered slightly, leaning forwards to kiss him. Sephiroth's perfectly carved lips turned towards his, and he brushed his against them, licking nervously at the other's mouth and tongue. Sephiroth returned the kiss slowly, and it sent a shiver of pleasure through Rufus, making him moan into his General's mouth. His arms reached up from the desk, fingers clutching at the other's leather armour. He relaxed a little at Sephiroth's hands on his back, stopping him from falling, supporting him.

They remained locked like that for a few more moments, before Sephiroth cleared his throat and moved away, attention returning to the pile of papers before him. He had work that he needed to get done. Rufus rolled his eyes in exasperation, but smiled playfully and continued working. Sephiroth smiled back.

That evening, the two of them went out for dinner. It was at the best restaurant of course, with each dish costing more than those in the slums would earn in a year. Rufus let Sephiroth choose for them both, respecting the other's taste. When the food arrived, Sephiroth shared the dishes out between them, making sure that Rufus got what he liked. Rufus smiled, picking up a piece of carrot on a fork and holding it out to Sephiroth. Sephiroth leant forwards and took the food into his mouth, smiling at Rufus.

The two of them alternated between sharing the other's food, and eating their own. Under the table, Rufus's foot rested against Sephiroth's leg. Sephiroth tolerated this touch as well, feasting with him. He had gained so much control over the other. It was just what he had always dreamed of. Rufus would do anything for him, for a little kindness and attention, and he found it only too easy to oblige.

After dinner, the two of them headed home. Rufus smiled at him.  
"So, you're feeling better?" Having eaten so much, Sephiroth had little choice but to admit that was the case. The shy smile that Rufus gave him in return was almost boy-like in its innocence and anticipation. Sephiroth sighed.

Rufus paid for their dinner, and led Sephiroth back up to their room. He laid down on the bed, holding his arms out for Sephiroth. Sephiroth smiled, sitting beside him. Rufus sat up and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him gently. Sephiroth kissed back, arms around him. He tensed slightly as Rufus's fingers slid to unfasten his leather coat, pushing it away before the small fingers unbuckled his harness.

Rufus gasped as the coat fell away, revealing soft alabaster skin. He leant forwards and kissed Sephiroth's shoulder, making him gasp a little. Rufus smiled, guiding the General's hands to his own shirt. Sephiroth unbuttoned it, leaning down and kissing him. There was no way that he could avoid it anymore, but he didn't want to. He had got what he wanted. He couldn't quite remember how many days there were to go before he could kill the other.

Rufus smiled at his lover and kissed back.

* * *

**AN**: I'm not sure if I should end it here and leave it to your imagination, or continue. Please review with any ideas or suggestions. Thank you.


	11. Climax

**AN:** This is my last chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews and ideas, with a special thanks to CornCob, AlexJ69 and Soyna for their help. I've really enjoyed writing this, and please suggest any further pairing or story ideas!  
**Rating:** M (I finally have an M rated fanfiction.)  
**Pairing:** Rufus and Sephiroth  
**Warnings:** Male sex and slight back-stabbing, mentions of child abuse

* * *

Rufus let his coat pool behind him, unbuckling the harness, stroking his fingers over the leather covering the general's crotch. He let out a little moan of appreciation as he felt the shape of the other's body. He raised his head, guiding Sephiroth's hands to his own pants, letting the other finish undressing him. He kissed him deeply, slipping a hand into the other's waistband and pulling down the leather. He gasped a little at the pale skin that was revealed. Sephiroth was so gorgeous, so perfect for him. He couldn't imagine the great general ever being like this with anyone before. He would be his first.

Sephiroth looked curiously at the young man before him, letting the other claim his lips. He stroked his hands down the other's thighs, making him moan slightly. Carefully he parted the young president's legs, reaching to stroke him.  
"Do you have anything to make this easier?"

Rufus blinked in confusion, then realizing, shook his head.  
"Sephiroth, no, you don't get to top. That's my job. I am the most powerful man in the world." He kissed Sephiroth very deeply, ignoring the momentary distress on the other's face. He stroked his shoulders, kissing his lips repeatedly. He frowned, looking at Sephiroth, waiting for him to agree and accept his demands.

Sephiroth nodded slowly, body tense. He couldn't do this, not again. He was better than that now, stronger. He was the great General, the demon of Wutai. He had managed to remove the old scientists who had previously made him suffer this. He could remember their hands and scalpels over his skin, sending shocks of agony running through him. He was so tense. He couldn't face the idea of letting Rufus penetrate him, couldn't relieve that torture. He'd been able to cope with the idea of being the one in control, being the one to take Rufus, but he couldn't deal with this. The arousal that had been caused by Rufus's touches and kisses had disappeared.

Rufus reached to stroke him, frowning at the way the other had frozen. He caressed the cascade of perfect silver hair. This wasn't how it was meant to be. It was meant to be incredible, fireworks, his gorgeous silver general sprawled out before him, moaning his name. Like he had in his dreams since they had first met. Sephiroth shouldn't have looked so uneasy, he should have been in total bliss.  
"Sephiroth? Is something wrong?"

Sephiroth couldn't reply, didn't trust himself not to ruin his chance by saying the wrong thing. He closed himself from the situation, and concentrated on his breathing, gasping softly as Rufus gently brushed his lips against Sephiroth's, softly exploring the other's tongue with his mouth. He blinked as Rufus wrapped his fingers around his shaft, stroking him slowly.  
"It's alright Sephiroth, my General. Relax, I will make sure it feels good for you..." He tried to focus on those gentle words, hoping that it would help. It did a little, and he felt the walls that had shot back up begin to melt.

Rufus smiled, continuing to stroke him. He wanted to enjoy this. As he felt Sephiroth react, he relaxed. This would be as perfect as it was meant to be. He began to slowly prepare the other, damp finger rubbing around his entrance before slowly pushing inside. He pumped the finger slowly, watching the other's reaction. When Sephiroth gasped slightly, he smiled.

Sephiroth still felt uncomfortable with this happening, but it was necessary. It had become part of his plan, and it wasn't that bad, the initial small flare of pain quickly giving way to pleasure. He moaned softly, even though he felt embarrassed, thrusting back against the other's fingers in the way that he knew he was expected to behave. Rufus continued.  
"Tell me when you're ready Sephiroth..." He was stretching him slowly, kissing at the start of his neck. "You taste nice..."

Sephiroth closed his eyes, and then nodded. Rufus smiled, withdrawing his fingers and slowly pushing inside, stroking the other, kissing him deeply. Sephiroth had to lean down to reach the other's lips, but he did so, rocking his body against the other, snatching back some control that way. Rufus sped up, moaning loudly, panting. He'd never thought that it could be this good. He stroked the other faster, kissing his neck again. It was just like the fantasies he had been having since he first met him...well, almost. In those dreams Sephiroth had been far more eager, but this was more than adequate. He moaned as Sephiroth clenched, speeding up his stroking.  
"I'm close Sephiroth..."

The next thing Rufus knew he was moaning the other's name, speeding up his frantic thrusts as he climaxed inside him, hand continuing to pump the general until he too climaxed, though far more quietly than Rufus.

Rufus pulled out and wiped them both clean with a tissue, enjoying the peaceful, almost blissful expression on his General's face. He cuddled up against him, kissing his face and stroking his hair. He smiled. This was so much better than he ever could have hoped for.

Sephiroth returned his kiss, then tried to get to sleep.

* * *

It was time. After months of waiting, months of kissing and touching, months of working together, Sephiroth would finally be able to kill Rufus. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, he was so nervous and excited about this moment. The company would be his, the world would follow his orders, and he would be untouchable. Sephiroth watched the other resting.

Rufus turned over, cuddling closer to him, and Sephiroth held him tightly, running a hand up Rufus's arm and resting it on his throat. It would be so easy for him to squeeze it and kill the other, and then the world was his. He increased the pressure of his hand slightly, watching the way the other's breath responded. Those small, soft lips that had kissed him so many times parted a little. Sephiroth snatched his hand away from the other's throat, leaning to kiss him.

Rufus smiled as he woke up, kissing him back. He cuddled up against Sephiroth, holding onto both of his arms, stroking his manicured fingers over Sephiroth's sword-calloused ones. He looked up, ice blue eyes shining into emerald green ones.  
"I am glad that you didn't kill me." He kissed him again.

Sephiroth froze, unable to process what had just been said. As it began to sink in, he moved away from the other's kisses.  
"You...but...how did you..." The other couldn't have known, it didn't make sense. If he knew, Sephiroth would have been dead by now.

Rufus leant up for another tender kiss, laughing slightly as he released Sephiroth's fingers and cuddled closer.  
"Sephiroth...my beautiful Sephiroth...did you really think I was that blind?" At the other's stunned expression, he continued.  
"I had a few suspicions since you asked what would happen on the event of my death. Since then, I had become more certain that that was what you were planning..." He kissed Sephiroth's fingertips, smiling a little. "But I also came to trust you more. You had already killed for me, and I watched the way you acted around me. My gorgeous lover...." He smiled, then held Sephiroth's hands firmly. "Of course, from now on, I will be the one controlling ShinRa's army, and you shall focus on being my lover. Any future attempts on my life will be taken seriously."

Sephiroth nearly choked at the other's expression.  
"But...how could you trust me with your life?" Rufus smirked.  
"Oh, I didn't..." He whistled, and three Turks stepped into view, out of their hiding places in the en suite, cupboard, and under the bed. "If you had tried anything, you would have been killed." He yawned slightly, and smiled at the Turks. "You may leave." He cuddled up against Sephiroth and closed his eyes. "Wake me when I need to go for work."

Sephiroth watched the three retreating figures and held onto Rufus, stroking the other's blonde hair. He thought through what he had just learnt, that their entire relationship, the past six months... Rufus had been plotting against him just as much as he was plotting against Rufus. He watched the President sleeping peacefully, and wondered if he would ever be able to truly relax again. He wasn't even sure who had been leading these power games, but it was clearly Rufus who had won.


End file.
